Yadong?
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Luhan yang baca ff rated M gak tau maksud-maksud sebutan 'ini' 'itu' artinya apa. My first ff nc :D Hunhan Couple. bagi yang dibawah umur mohon jangan dibaca! *padahal author masih dibawah umur#abaikan*


Yadong?

Cast:

-Luhan

-Oh Sehoon

-Other

Genre: Romance, Family

Rating: T to M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Typos, OOC, NC*gak tau 17 apa 21*, bagi yang masih dibawah umur dimohon jangan dibaca!

Disclaimer: EXO member belongs to their self and parents, this ff belong to me :D

©S.M. Entertainment

Huwaa... Akhirnya ini ff selesai juga... ini ff pertama aku yang nc jadi mian kalo gak hot... ngetik pas bagian ncnya aja masih merinding..-_- ini ff permintaan dari readers yang minta ff nc hunhan :D last, RnR yah :D

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini di salah satu Negara yang terkenal dengan boyband juga girlbandnya yang bersinar atau yang biasa kita sebut Korea Selatan, sinar matahari baru saja muncul menyinari bumi tercinta, burung-burung berterbangan dengan riangnya, angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa setiap orang yang sedang berjalan kaki untuk jalan pagi, disalah satu dorm milik S.M. Ent, yang ditinggali 12 orang namja, yang baru-baru ini debut dengan mini albumnya yang berjudul 'MAMA', disalah satu jendela di salah satu kamar, dapat kita seorang namja dengan wajah sangaaattt imuutt memandang bête orang yang ada disampingnya yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya*kok kayak Kyumin yah?#abaikan*. Kalian yang EXOtic pasti tau couple ini? yup, couple yang terdiri dari satu orang namja cute dari sub-group EXO yaitu EXO M yang kita kenal dengan nama Luhan yang posisinya Lead Vocal dan Lead Dancer di EXO M juga sebagai uke dari namja yang satu lagi, yang kita kenal dengan nama Sehun, maknae dari sub-group EXO yang lain yaitu EXO K, posisi sebagai Lead Dancer dan Rapper juga sebagai seorang seme dari Luhan.

"Sehunnie.."

"Sehunnie!"

"SEHUNNIE!" teriak Luhan akhirnya karena daritadi panggilannya gak direspon Sehun.

Tanpa berpaling matanya dari laptop, Sehun berteriak, "BERISIK HYUNG!" tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung nutup mulutnya pake satu tangan, dan batinnya berkata, "Oops! Mampus gua!", dan saat ia menengok kearah samping, dapat ia lihat bahwa Luhan sedang memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca*uwa pasti cute#abaikan*.

"H… Hyung." Kata Sehun seraya memeluk Luhan namun Luhannya malah mundur menghindari pelukan Sehun.

"Sehun jahat! Hiks.." teriak Luhan berbarengan dengan jatuhnya kristal bening yang sedaritadi menganak sungai dimatanya.

"Hyung.." Ucap Sehun dan merangkak mendekati Luhan, tapi Luhan malah menjauhi Sehun.

"Se.. Sehun.. Hiks.. marah.. hiks.. sama.. aku.. Huwee!" ucap Luhan ditengah tangisnya yang semakin kejer. Sedangkan si Sehun malah berwajah pongo. 'baru kali ini aku ngeliat orang sepolos ini' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba..

BRAKK!

Pintu kamar Hunhan terbuka dan masuklah sepasang couple yang terdiri dari leader EXO M&K. Sang seme namanya Kris dan sang uke namanya Suho. Luhan yang melihat sang appa dan umma*udah anggap aja si Kris sama Suho appa sama ummanya EXO :P* langsung berlari kearah sang umma dan memeluknya. Suho-umma pun berusaha menenangkan Luhan juga memberikan death-glare kepada Sehun berbarengan dengan Kris yang juga memberikan death-glarenya. Sehun hanya bergidik ngeri saat mendapat 2 death-glare sekaligus.

"Kau apakan dongsaengku heh, maknae?" kata Kris tegas. Sehun pun berjalan menuju tempat Suho dan menarik pelan Luhan dari pelukan Suho dan memeluknya.

"Gwaenchana, appa. Cuma masalah kecil." Kata Sehun seraya mengelus rambut Luhan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bener itu Luhan Hyung?" tanya Suho lembut. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk dipelukan Sehun.

"Awas yah kau maknae, sekali lagi kau menyakiti dongsaengku, jangan harap kau bisa melihat matahari terbit di pagi hari." Pesan Kris sebelum pergi dari kamar Hunhan bersama Suho. Sehun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah mereka berdua keluar. Setelah itu ia berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur dengan Luhan yang masih ada dipelukannya, setelah mereka berdua duduk di tempat tidur berukuran king size, Sehun melepas pelukannya. Dapat ia lihat mata Luhan bengkak dan mukanya merah mungkin karena terus-terusan nangis membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah. Dapat ia dengar bahwa Luhan masih terisak, tetapi tangisannya sudah mulai reda tapi belom selesai sih*loh*.

"Hyung, jangan nangis terus dong, ntar aku ikutan sedih." Kata Sehun seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah Luhan.

"A… apa pedulimu? Toh… Se.. Sehunnie kan udah… udah gak sayang sama aku! Huwee!" kata Luhan ditengah isakannya yang tiba-tiba makin kencang dan menepis kedua tangan Sehun yang berada di kedua pipinya membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. Batinnya berkata, "Aku masih mau hidup! Mama!"

"Hyung, siapa yang bilang, hmm? Aku kan selalu sayang sama Hyung!" kata Sehun seraya mengelus rambut Luhan.

Hyung, hyung gak percaya?" kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba malah pundung dipojokkan tempat tidur. Dapat Luhan dengar kalau suara Sehun terdengar bergetar. Iapun merangkak mendekati Sehun dan mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Anniyo! Aku percaya kok sama Sehunnie! Jangan pundung lagi yah!" kata Luhan seraya tersenyum manis dan mengeluarkan aegyonya membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk melakukan 'this and that' dengan Luhan. Hah, tapi sayangnya ia harus bersabar karena hyungnya ini masih terlalu polos.

"Tapi, tadi kenapa Sehun membentakku? Emang Sehunnie tadi lagi ngapain?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh itu, tadi aku lagi baca fanfic." Kata Sehun seraya tersenyum manis.

"Fanfic? Apaan tuh?" kata Luhan bingung.

"Fanfic itu cerita fiksi yang dibuat fans, contohnya, ELF kan nama fansnya Super Junior, terus mereka suka sama couple…. Hmm… Kyumin misalnya, nah, lalu mereka bikin deh cerita tentang Kyumin, lalu dishare di internet. Gitu." Kata Sehun menjelaskan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya ngangguk tanda mengerti.

"Oooh. Sehunnie, aku mau coba baca yah.." ucap Luhan seraya mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang membuat siapapun pasti meleleh. Sehun pun segera mengambil laptopnya yang ada di meja dan menaruhnya di tempat tidur. Alhasil, mereka berdua bacanya sambil tengkurep. Saat itu mereka sedang membaca ff Haehyuk, dan tanpa mereka tahu, ternyata ff ini berated 'M'. Sehun daritadi udah keringet dingin pas baca di adegan yadong, sedangkan Luhan berkebalikan dari Sehun, hatinya merasa penasaran maksud dari kata 'ini', 'itu' dan apalah yang biasa ada di ff yadong. Saat ff itu selesai, Sehun pun akhirnya menghela nafas lega. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hunnie, kenapa kamu keringetan? Kamu sakit?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"A… Anniyo Hyung.. Ah, aku keluar dulu yah.." kata Sehun seraya berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya, lalu setelah ia keluar, ia menutupnya pelan. Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak peduli. Iapun mencari-cari ff lagi dan alhasil ia menemukan ff Hunhan. Iapun segera membukannya tanpa mempedulikan ratednya yang ternyata 'M'. Ia membaca dari awal hingga akhir. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu diantara selangkangnya mulai menegang. Sedangkan Luhan tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Tiba-tiba, Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Luhan pun segera menarik Sehun dan duduk di sofa yang ada dikamar mereka.

"Sehunnie, Yaoi itu apa?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Yaoi itu kayak percintaan sesama jenis, tapi itu percintaan cowok sama cowok, contohnya Kris Hyung dan Suho Hyung. Kalo cewek sama cewek namanya Yuri." Jelas Sehun.

"Oooh. Homo dong. Ah, aku sih masih normal-" Kata Luhan menggantung. Hal itu membuat Sehun merasa ada yang menohok hatinya.

"M… Mwo?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"-Yah aku masih normal karena bisa merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang dari seorang Sehun." Kata Luhan seraya tersenyum jahil saat melihat perubahan mimik wajah Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar hal itu langsung memukul Luhan dengan guling yang berada didekatnya.

"Ya Hyung! Kau membuatku merinding tau!" kata Sehun dan masih saja memukul Luhan dengan guling.

"Ya! Sehun! Jangan memukulku terus! Sakit, woy!" kata Luhan membuat Sehun menghentikan acara pukulannya.

"Oh iya, aku mau tanya satu lagi, yadong itu apa yah?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Hah? O… Oh… yadong itu sebutan kalo misalnya eomma sama appa mau bikin anak gitulah." Kata Sehun hati-hati takut Hyungnya yang polos ini tiba-tiba otaknya berubah pervert.

"Caranya?" tanya Luhan. Kalimat Luhan membuat otak Sehun menjadi pervert 100%.

"Hyung mau coba?" tanya Sehun seraya tersenyum evil, namun sayangnya senyumannya itu tidak dilihat Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

NC Mode On!

.

.

.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan dan menciumnya lembut. Namun, lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin memanas. Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan dan mengetuk bibir Luhan -yang sedaritadi tertutup- dengan lidahnya. Luhan yang teringat dengan ff yang baru dibacanya tadi, segera membuka mulutnya. Lidah Sehun mulai mengabsen satu per satu gigi Luhan dan mengajak lidah Luhan bermain. Luhan teringat apa yang harus dilakukan jika sudah seperti ini, ia pun menurut saja. Saliva mereka yang berjatuhan ataupun bersatu tidak mereka perdulikan. Sampai akhirnya, Luhan merasa nafasnya sudah hampir habis, ia pun mendorong tubuh Sehun menandakan ia kehabisan nafas. Sehun pun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang wajah Luhan yang memerah karena ulahnya, juga terlihat terengah-engah. Sehun pun mengarahkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan, menjilatnya membuat Luhan refleks mendesah, lalu Sehun pun berkata dengan seseduktif mungkin, "Kau yang memintannya Hyung, jangan salahkan aku jika ini menyakitkan." Lalu Sehun pun mengulangi kembali ciuman panas mereka dan kali ini Luhan sudah mulai bisa membalas Sehun, setelah puas dengan bibir Luhan, ciuman Sehun turun menuju leher putih milik Luhan. Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mencari oksigen, secara tidak langsung memudahkan Sehun untuk membuat kissmark di leher tersebut. Sehun membuat kissmark sangat banyak dileher Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya mendesah tak karuan dan kedua tangannya meremas seprei yang ada dikasur tersebut. Tangan Sehun pun tidak tinggal diam, ia merobek kaus polos yang dipakai Luhan dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ciumannya turun ke dada Luhan. Ia mengulum nipple kanan Luhan sedangkan satu tangannya memelintir nipple kiri Luhan dan sebaliknya. Luhan semakin mendesah tak karuan dengan service yang diberikan Sehun.

"Ahh… Sssh.. Sehh.. Hunn…" desah Luhan membuat Sehun semakin nafsu. Puas dengan nipple Luhan, ia membuka celana jeans Luhan beserta underwearnya dan alhasil Luhan pun naked. Sehun memperhatikan tubuh Luhan dari atas ke bawah, balik lagi keatas dan begitu seterusnya. Entah mungkin terkagum dengan ciptaan Tuhan ini. Luhan yang merasa malu dilihat seperti itu pun berkata,

"Sehunnie! Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" kata Luhan.

"Kau bagaikan pemandangan yang indah Hyung." Kata Sehun tanpa berhenti memperhatikan Luhan.

"Emm… Sehunnie… I.. Itumu belum dibuka.." ucap Luhan malu-malu seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Sehun.

"Oh iya." Ucap Sehun seraya membuka semua kain yang melekat ditubuhnya dan sekarang ia ikutan naked. Wajah Luhan memerah saat melihat junior Sehun yang 2 kali lebih besar dari miliknya dan terlihat tegang. Sehun pun menyeringai evil saat melihat wajah kekasihnya memerah. Iapun melahap junior milik Luhan yang terlihat sudah tegang itu. Mengemutnya layaknya anak kecil yang lagi makan permen.

"Ahh… Ssshh.. Fassterrr…" racau Luhan seraya menjambak pelan rambut Sehun untuk mengeluarkan segala kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Huunniee… aakkuhh… mauu keluarr.." ucap Luhan membuat Sehun mempercepat blowjobnya.

"Ahh… Ssshhh… SEHUNNIE!" desah dan teriak Luhan saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Sehun menelan semua cairan Luhan tanpa tersisa. Tiba-tiba, Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan dan melumatnya. Bermain lagi dengan lidah dan gigi-gigi Luhan. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun mulai memasukkan 2 jarinya kedalam hole Luhan untuk mempermudahnya memasukkan juniornya yang big size itu.

"Arrghh.." jeritan Luhan tertahan karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh ciuman Sehun. Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya berusaha untuk melebarkan hole sempit Luhan. Setelah merasa cukup luas, Sehun pun melepaskan ciumannya dan memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Luhan. Baru ujungnya saja yang masuk, Luhan sudah berteriak,

"Arggh! Sakitt!" Luhan merasa holenya serasa dirobek-robek oleh benda yang sangat besar. Tanpa mempedulikan jeritan Luhan, Sehun berusaha memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Luhan, saat sudah full masuk, Luhan berteriak,

"Sakitt Sehunn! Arggh! Hiks.." ucap dan isak Luhan saat kristal bening mengalir dipipi mulusnya. Sehun merasa bersalah telah menyakiti hyung kesayangannya. Ia pun menyeka air mata Luhan dan mengecup kedua mata Luhan yang terpejam.

"Mian, Hyung. Apa aku hentikan saja?" tanya Sehun. Namun, Luhan menggeleng. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan adanya junior Sehun di holenya, iapun mengisyaratkan kepada Sehun untuk menggerakkan junior milik Sehun. Dan secara tidak sengaja, junior Sehun mengenai titik sweet spot Luhan dan otomatis Luhan pun mendesah,

"Ahh.. Disituhh.. Sehunnieehh…" racau Luhan membuat Sehun semakin mempercepat tusukannya di sweet spot Luhan.

"Ssshh… Fasstterrhhh…." Desah Luhan lagi. Tangan Sehun yang tidak ngapa-ngapain sekarang mulai mengocok junior Luhan yang mulai terlihat tegang. Luhan yang mendapatkan 2 service sekaligus hanya bisa mendesah keras. Saat mereka sudah klimaks, mereka meneriakkan nama pasangan masing-masing.

"Ahhh.. SEHUNNIE!" teriak Luhan saat cairannya tumpah mengenai tubuh Sehun dan tubuhnya.

"LUHAN HYUNG!" teriak Sehun saat ia klimaks, cairannya merembes keluar karena sudah kepenuhan di hole Luhan. Setelah ia klimaks, ia langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan. Sehun menyibakkan poni Luhan dan mengecup keningnya.

"Gomawo, Hyung." Ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum.

"Ne. Umm… Sehun-ah, bisakah kau keluarkan itumu?" tanya Luhan malu-malu.

"Anniyo, kita lanjutkan hingga beberapa ronde lagi. Lagipula besok kita free kok.. Hahaha." Ucap Sehun seraya menyeringai evil.

Hahh… Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Hunhan couple. Ups, sepertinya bukan hanya Hunhan couple.

Diluar kamar Hunhan…

"Yap, udah nih. Ntar tinggal kita serahin ke Eunhyuk hyung." Ucap Kai seraya menyerahkan hasil rekamannya ke Suho.

"Bagus…. Hahaha…" ucap Suho seraya mengacak-acak rambut dongsaengnya itu.

"Nah, ayo balik." Ucap para seme dengan smirk evil. Uke yang menyadarinya langsung pada lari ke kamar Suho. Tapi sebelum itu sang uke sudah ditarik sama sang seme menuju ke kamar. Dan alhasil, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk semua member EXO. Dan dapat diyakini, semua uke pasti tidak akan bisa jalan besoknya.

END~


End file.
